


Winter Born

by SonglordsBug



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I mean there is a sort of death but it's Jack's so..., Jack Frost is the spirit of winter, Jack is mother nature's kid, So is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Two of Mother Nature's children are caught in a trap made by General Winter. What will the Spirit of Winter sacrifice to ensure the safety of his little sister?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Winter Born

Seraphina Pitchiner came to Earth not long after E. Aster Bunnymund and Tsar Lunar. She very quickly took on the mantle of Nature and helped the planet to develop. But that was a lot of power for one being and after a time she decided it needed to be spread out.

She did this by giving birth to four children- one each for the four seasons. Her children all stabilized as teenagers, something about the seasonal shifts they experienced working better at that age. This is why she’s known as Mother Nature.

The world spun on and humans spread and evolved and Believed, and other spirits came into existence. Many of these spirits were nature spirits of some sort. Most of them were tied to a season and therefore fell under the purview of one of the Seasons.

At some point Mother Nature decided she needed more help and gave birth to another child, this one with powers more similar to Seraphina’s. The four Seasons were always busy either managing their seasons or getting ready for their seasons to start (since the northern and southern hemisphere have opposite seasons). But they made sure to make time for their younger sibling bringing her with them to teach her about their duties.

One winter day, Winter and his little sister were wandering across North America when they stumbled into a trap set by General Winter. General Winter was a rather unpleasant winter spirit with a thirst for power. He had hoped to catch Winter on an unexpectedly thawed lake warded against Winter’s powers and cause his death, but he caught the little one instead.

She was scared, but Winter reassured her, telling her they would have fun instead of being scared. Then he found a way to switch their places, setting her free from the trap and falling into it himself. The ice cracked and Winter plunged into the frozen water, stripped of all the power that should have made him immune.

But as he drowned, the lake, which had been reflecting the moon and storing moonlight for centuries, was used as a link by Tsar Lunar. Tsar Lunar told Winter that the General had caught his sister and that he had two choices.

The first was to die. But Lunar would be able to send his consciousness home to tell his mother and siblings where his sister was. But Winter had lost the ice blade that was part of his powers some centuries back, and somehow the General had gotten ahold of it. If Winter chose that course, his little sister would die by that blade. Her death would be a blow to Mother Nature’s powers and she wouldn’t be able to bear a new Winter for several centuries, irretrievably damaging the balance of the seasons.

The second choice was to be reborn moonmarked. This was something Lunar could do and had occasionally done to others. However, Winter would lose all previous memories, and, to prevent the General from capturing him as well, Lunar would have to put a notice-me-not spell on the reborn Winter, which would leave him only a small chance of reclaiming his Season or rescuing his sister.

Winter considered both options, and chose.

And Jack Frost was born, rising from the lake, with only the Wind to greet him.


End file.
